The Dinner Party
by James8
Summary: Elrond request a dinner party to be held. Firefall you BETTER read this.
1. Disclaimer & Notes

Firefall this one is for you. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine and you know it.  
  
AN:This story is based on a challenge from Firefall. She wanted a story in which the Fellowship got drunk. I choose for the story to be set in Rivendell for various reasons. The main reasons is I wanted Boromir to be their and also I doubt they would get drunk on the quest itself. 


	2. Part One

A Dinner Party  
  
Elrond stood wearily in front of his twin sons. He rubbed his temples as he tried to stave off the inevitable headache that was beginning to form. "You two have only been home for three days." Elrond stated. "Just how could you cause so much trouble in that short amount of time? Ihunaew has complained that you two liberated a large amount of pastries from the kitchen-"  
  
"Ada how can you blame us?" Elladan protested.  
  
"You do have hobbits in the house." Elrohir pointed out.  
  
Elrond raised his eyebrow sternly. "Yes but hobbits are not six feet tall, nor do they have long dark hair. Besides, they ask before they remove things from the kitchen. Speaking of things being removed from the kitchen, Glorfindel has informed me that someone rigged a pail of flour over his door. He was covered in it and quite unhappy about it."  
  
"At least we didn't use honey this time," murmured Elladan. Elrohir gave his brother a sharp nudge in the ribs to silence him.  
  
Elrond continued. "Arwen has also told me that someone placed pipeweed in her fireplace. The room is filled with the stench of it."  
  
Elrohir choked back a laugh. "You would think because of Aragorn she would be use to it."  
  
Elrond let the corners of his mouth twitch in a smile. "Well until the room airs out she will be staying in your room Elrohir, and you will stay with Elladan. Where on earth did you get that stuff anyhow?"  
  
"The dwarves of course."  
  
"How old are you two?" Elrond asked.  
  
"But Ada-" Elladan protested.  
  
"Don't Ada me." Elrond cut in. "Since you cannot find something to do I will give you something to do. I would like a dinner held for the members of the Fellowship only. That way they can get to know each other without to many distractions. The dinner will be tomorrow night and you two will be in charge of it."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn looked up from the map he was studying hearing a knock at the door.   
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and Legolas entered Aragorn's room. The elf's eyes quickly scanned the room.  
  
"Looking for someone nin mellon?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas frowned. "Yes, in fact, I was looking for Rowan. Have you seen him?"  
  
Aragorn chuckled. Rowan was Legolas' best friend and like Legolas had a habit of disappearing. "He's hiding from you?"  
  
Legolas gave an unelf like snort. "He's upset because I chose to go on this quest. We had an argument after the council."  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow in amusement. "An argument? Or did you basically make it an order?"  
  
Legolas crossed his arms looking pelulant. "He doesn't want to go home and tell my father."  
  
Aragorn choked. "Legolas can you blame him?"  
  
"Don't you start-"  
  
"There you two are."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas turned to find Elladan and Elrohir entering the room. The twins had a pleased expression on their faces which immediately worried Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"What do you two want?"  
  
Elrohir pouted. "Is that anyway to talk to your older brothers Estel?"  
  
"It is when someone has been at the wrong end of your jokes repeatedly." Aragorn answered.  
  
"We are not planning anything." Elladan answered. "We actually are doing something for Ada."  
  
"Right and I'm a dwarf." Legolas returned.  
  
"Well my dear 'Las I hope you have your axe," Elrohir giggled, "Ada wanted us to get the Fellowship together for a dinner."  
  
Aragorn looked at his brothers mistrustingly. "Are you two cooking?"  
  
"No," Elladan rolled his eyes. "Quit being so suspicious. Ihunaew will prepare the meal once we apologize to her." At Aragorn and Legolas' look he elaborated. "She is quite upset with us for removing some pastries from the kitchen."  
  
"The others have already agreed to be there. It's two hours before sunset in the lower hall." Elrohir added.  
  
"Ada wants the Fellowship to spend an evening together." Elladan explained. "He thought it would be good to have everyone there for a meal, so you could all get aquainted."  
  
Aragorn nodded in thought. "It is a good idea. I know little of Boromir and Gimli and I would like to know the hobbits better."  
  
"All dwarves are the same Strider." Legolas chuckled. "Meet one and you've met them all."  
  
Elladan raised an eyebrow for a moment looking much like his father, Elrond. "'Las you will be traveling with the dwarf. It would probably be better if you tried to reach common ground between you two."  
  
"Don't look at me like that 'Dan." Legolas growled. "I will not endanger our mission because of a dwarf."  
  
"Good."  
  
Elrohir tugged his twin's sleeve. "We'll see you two at dinner. We still have things to prepare."  
  
Aragorn watched the twins disappear out the door. "They are up to something I know it."  
  
Legolas gave him a smile shrugging. "They have been planning pranks for as long as I have known them."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond looked up as a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Rowan entered the study cautiously. "May I talk to you my Lord?"  
  
Elrond's forehead creased in a frown. A feeling of dread washed over him as he looked at Legolas' chestnut haired friend. He did not see any physical damage so maybe the twins had not invloved the young warden in their pranks. "Yes Rowan. Have a seat. What do you wish to discuss?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Aragorn and Legolas made their way to the dining hall, Aragorn couldn't help but wish that he had his sword. He did not entirely trust his brothers. His suspicions had went up a notch when he realized that the lower hall they were dining in was far removed from the everyday bustle. He glanced around the hallway warily looking for any signs of a trap.  
  
"Would you quit fidgiting." Legolas pleaded beside him. "You could make a cat nervous."  
  
They were almost to the hall doors when they heard the patter of feet and were nearly toppled by two smaller figures. Aragorn looked in surprise at their assailants. "Merry, Pippin? What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We got lost," Merry explained.  
  
"We didn't want to be late for the dinner," added Pip.  
  
"Well now we know they're not planning a prank," Legolas whispered in elvish. "They would not have invited the hobbits otherwise."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Your going the right way. We are heading their ourselves. I think you two would remember Legolas. Legolas, Masters Meriadoc and Peregrin."  
  
Merry waved away the formality. "Just Merry and Pip."  
  
Pippin was tugging at Merry and Strider's arms. "Come on we'll be late for dinner. I'm hungry."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elrohir rolled the heavy barrel over and Elladan helped set it up on a rack. Elrohir placed a tap in it before drawing a pitcher of the ale. He sniffed it thoughtfully. "I do not know about this 'Dan. Estel will be certain to reconize the smell. He had a hangover for three days last time he drank this stuff."  
  
Elladan smiled pulling several flasks of wine from within a pouch. "Don't worry we'll alter it slightly."  
  
"Did you bring something for us to drink?"  
  
"Yes. Remember after several drinks they should be mellow enough to encourage a drinking contest."  
  
"I wonder how the dwarf will fair with this stuff?" Elrohir grinned.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Elladan answered. "This will be quite an interesting night." With that the older twin proceeded to mix the wine with the ale.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn had to admit so far dinner was going very well considering his brothers had set this up. They were all seated around a large round table with cushions for chairs. Ihunaew had out done herself on the meal they were all currently enjoying. Everyone was eating heartily of the delicious food.   
  
The drink was even better. The twins had said it had been brought up from a special store under Imladris. Estel was fuzzily trying to place were in the house this stuff had been. He did not recall it from his childhood explorations but was content enough to shrug the matter off. It didn't matter. Everyone was enjoying themselves and the drink was amazing.  
  
An easy comradie had settled between the members of the Fellowship as they grew more realxed around each other. There was still some uneasiness between Legolas and Gimli but they seemed content to ignore each other rather than cause trouble.  
  
Elrohir stood up causing all eyes to focus on him. "I propose a game. A drinking game. Some Dunadain play it quite regularly at parties. Is anyone up to joining me?"  
  
"What game is that 'Ro?" Aragorn asked trying to think which game the twin was refering too.  
  
"Fall of the House." Elladan informed him.  
  
"Is it very hard to play?" Pippin asked.  
  
"No," Boromir answered surprising everybody. "We play a version of it in Gondor."  
  
"Ah ha," Gimli growled good naturally. "I am up for this contest. I can drink all of you light foots under the table."  
  
"I doubt that Master Dwarf." Legolas answered.  
  
"Mithrandir will you join us?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Frodo sat up eagerly. "Yes Gandalf, play the game with us."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "I will show you younglings how to drink."  
  
Merry rubbed his hands together eagerly. "How do you play?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Glorfindel made his way slowly down the lower halls of the Last Homely House. He had finally managed to rid himself of all traces of the flour. He was going to get those two. His mind whirled with thoughts of retribution. This was not the first time he had found himself the object of the twins pranks. There was no one in Imladris that was immune to those two terrors.   
  
By the Valar they could make a Balrog tremble with fear.  
  
Glorfindel did not believe the twins constant dealings with the Dunadain were any help. Of course if he was being honest with himself he had taught them plenty of tricks himself. The twins inherited their mischievous nature honestly. Growing up Elrond had been just as much of a handful.  
  
His musings stopped short as he heard shouting and laughter.  
  
Following the sounds Glorfindel made his way down the hall. He was surprised to find two elven guards stationed on either side of the dining hall. The guards straightened upon seeing him.  
  
"What's going on here?" Glorfindel questioned.  
  
Malthen, the guard on the right, shrugged uneasily. "Lord Elladan gave orders that we were to stand guard."  
  
"Against what?" Glorfindel frowned.  
  
Eiliant, the other guard, answered. "No one is to be allowed in my lord. Even you."  
  
"You are joking." Glorfindel replied seriously as he looked at the young elf.  
  
"No my lord."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. Teaser

I could be really mean right now and make you all wait for the next chapter but I doubt that would be apprieciated. Course I could use this as a bribe and say you had better review if you want the next chapter.   
  
But I won't.  
  
Click the button and read the end of the story.  
  
Cheers all.  
  
James 


	4. The End

Elladan and Elrohir sat back in their seats watching the festivities happily. The game had been going on for a good hour now and it's contestants were well on their way to being drunk. The dwarf had been the hardest to get inebriated. He had twice as many cups in front of him as any of the others. He had the highest total of twenty four cups. Legolas was next with fourteen, Aragorn and Gandalf had twelve, Boromir eleven, Frodo and Merry shared the total of nine, Pippin had seven and Sam brought up the rear with six.  
  
The hobbits were happily singing songs from the Shire while dancing around the hall. Elladan had to admit the songs were very catchy and the dances were simple and easy to mimick. Gandalf joined the hobbbits happily knowing the steps after years spent in the hobbit's company. The hobbits soon dragged the rest of the dinner party into the dance.  
  
The bigger people of the company were not as swift on their feet as they normally would be. Gimli after a dizzy spin stumbled into Legolas nearly knocking the elf off his feet.  
  
"Watch where you are going Dwarf!" Legolas snapped eyes ablaze.  
  
"Why do you not-" Gimli began.  
  
"Peace you two." Elladan interrupted before a fight broke out. "We are here to have a good time."  
  
Gimli muttered something in the dwarven language that the elder twin was sure was an insult. Legolas' eyes narrowed in anger. Elrohir moved behind their friend ready to grab the elf when a bright falsh of light flew by.  
  
Surprised everyone turned to stare at the wizard.   
  
"That is quite enough of that thank you." Gandalf replied with authority even though his speach was slightly slurred.  
  
"Do it again Gandalf! Do it again!" Pippin hollared tugging on the wizards robes.  
  
Gandalf complied and soon harmless balls of light were bouncing around the room. Everyone laughed acting like children as they tried to catch the balls of light. Legolas leaped up into the rafters after one stretching to catch the glow in his hands.  
  
Elrohir's eyes widened in worry. Legolas was drunk and a fall from that height could hurt him. "Legolas! Come down from there!"  
  
Legolas smirked at his friend. He sat astride the rafter giggling. "I do not think so, 'Ro."  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"'Ro, 'Ro, 'Ro," Legolas sang in a sing song voice. He switched to an elvish song as he danced around in the rafters.  
  
Gimli's voice boomed throughout the hall as he reencounted a tale to Boromir and Aragorn. The hobbits rushed over to them acting out the story as Gimli told it.   
  
"I am the dwarf lord Dwalin." Pippin announced. "All shall listen to me."  
  
"And I am Thorin." Merry shouted climbing onto the table top.  
  
Gandalf had sat back in one of the cushions fashioning little animals out of smoke and light. He set them up like a large gameboard. "Now you, whatever you are, will go here." He murmured. One of the pieces, shaped like an Oliphaunt, trumpeted before moving across the table. "No no no." Gandalf scolded it. "You go here."  
  
Elladan rubbed his eyes before looking over at his brother who was still trying to convince Legolas to come down. "This may not have been a good idea."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"But Lord Elrond you don't understand-"  
  
Glorfindel slipped silently into Elrond's study in time to hear Rowan protesting. He leaned back against the wall listening to the exchange.  
  
"Rowan have you talked to Legolas about this?" Elrond asked the young elf.  
  
Rowan growled in anger. "Yes and he's as stubborn as his sire!"  
  
"Then how do you expect me to sway the Prince if you cannot?"  
  
"Order him to stay here. You're the Lord of Imladris."  
  
"Rowan I happen to believe that Legolas should be the one to go." Elrond replied gently. "Legolas is also old enough to decide what he wants to do."  
  
"We live as near to the shadow as any of us care to get and now your sending Legolas into Mordor!"  
  
"Legolas' constant dealings with Dol Guider will be an asset on this quest. He will know what to expect."  
  
"But Thranduil is very protective of his son. He loves Legolas."  
  
Elrond sighed. "No more and no less than I love Aragorn. I have no wish for my foster son to travel there."  
  
"But you're not the one that has to tell Thranduil!" Rowan cried. "Do you know what his father is going to do to me when I come home without his son!"  
  
"I will send a messenger to King Thranduil, Rowan. Everything will be fine I assure you. The Prince is a good and capable warrior, you must have faith."  
  
Rowan slumped back in his seat looking utterly defeated. "If you say so my Lord. I just hope you're prepared when Thranduil comes to your door."  
  
Elrond got up and crossed over to the younger elf putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry young one. Now why don't you go and get some rest."  
  
Dejectedly Rowan let Elrond steer him out the doors. Elrond turned his gaze on Glorfindel who had a large grin on his face. "About Thranduil-"  
  
"No my Lord." Glorfindel replied holding up his hands and shaking his head. "I am sorry but there is nothing you can do that will send me to the Wood King's door to tell him that Legolas is going to Mount Doom. No."  
  
Elrond glared at his long time friend. "You are not helping Glorfindel."  
  
Glorfindel smirked. "You are going to have to downright order someone to go and it's not going to be me."  
  
"Maybe Estor."  
  
"That's cruel Elrond."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Up in the rafters Legolas rocked on his perch laughing in delight. Elrohir felt like choking his long time friend but he couldn't release his hold on Boromir. Elladan had a hold of Aragorn and was restraining the human.   
  
It had started when Aragorn had commanded Boromir to fetch more wine. The man from Gondor had not taken the order well stating that he was no serving wench. Aragorn had then reminded Boromir of his nonexistant kingship.   
  
The only person that could have helped them at this point was soundly asleep on the pillows his tall hat sagging over his face. Gandalf wasn't the only one out cold. The hobbits had passed out and were scattered all over the dining hall. Pippin had fallen asleep on the table; Merry was underneath it; Frodo had curled into one of the pillows; and Sam was at his feet. Gimli hadn't passed out yet, but was watching the whole activity in a stupor.  
  
"By what right to you have to tell me what to do?!" Boromir demanded.  
  
"Peace Boromir." Elrohir soothed. "Aragorn did not mean it that way."  
  
"Yes I did," muttered Aragorn darkly.  
  
"Estel!" Elladan repremanded.  
  
"Come Boromir I will fetch the wine." Elrohir cajoled as he led the man back to the table. The distraction worked and soon Boromir was sitting at the table sipping from a tumbler.  
  
"Fight, fight, fight, fight." Legolas sang happily from his perch.  
  
The twins shared a disgruntled look before glaring up at Legolas.  
  
"Would you please come down from there." Elrohir pleaded with the elf prince.  
  
"No, no, no, 'Ro, 'Ro, 'Ro." Legolas chirped before falling into more giggles.  
  
Loud laughter turned the elves attention. They were rather surprised to see Aragorn and Boromir rocking in their seats with laughter as they pointed at the dwarf. Their animosity forgotten in their drunken glee. Gimli had fallen backwards and they could see his feet sticking up from behind the table. A loud rumbling snore let them know the dwarf was sleeping.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Elrond I came to speak with you a moment anyhow."  
  
"What is it Glorfindel."  
  
"It's your sons."  
  
Elrond groaned aloud resting his face in his hands before looking over at his friend. "What did they do now?"  
  
A smile hinted at the edge of the blonde's mouth. "They shut off the lower hall."  
  
"Okay, and?"  
  
"I think they have the Fellowship in there with them."  
  
Elrond blinked uncomprehendingly. "I think you just said-"  
  
"Your sons have locked the Fellowship in the lower hall with them."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"None of the members of the Fellowship can be found. I am positive I can hear them in the hall."  
  
"Why didn't you check?" Elrond demanded.  
  
"Your sons have posted guards at the door."  
  
"Guards?"  
  
"The twins said they are following your orders."  
  
"My orders?" Elrond sighed climbing to his feet. "My orders involved a dinner not an armed guard. Come. I am going to find out what's going on."  
  
Glorfindel followed at the rapid pace Elrond set as they made their way to the lower halls. The posted elven guards straightened visibly upon seeing their Lord approach.  
  
"Step aside." Elrond commanded. The guards moved aside quickly. Elrond tried the door. It didn't budge. Elrond glowered. "They've put wards on the doors."  
  
Glorfindel snickered.  
  
Elrond spoke the opening words before pushing the doors open and stalking into the room. He came to an abrute halt at the sight before him. Behind him he heard Glorfindel choking back a laugh.  
  
"Ada!" Three voices cried in usion. Two with a sense of relief and one in drunken joy.  
  
"Lord Elrond." Legolas and Boromir chimed in merrily.  
  
Elrond bit his inner lip in amusement but kept his stoic facade. "Legolas get down from there now. Aragorn, Boromir, that is enough, to bed both of you. Eliant, Melthen, come in here and help these two to their chambers."  
  
Both men groaned in protest as the two elves helped them to their feet and led them out the door.  
  
Elrond returned his gaze back up to the rafters. "Legolas come down."  
  
Legolas' lips twisted in a pout. "No."  
  
"Do not make me get your father young one."  
  
At Elrond's threat Legolas climbed down. The young elven prince stood dejectly in front of Elrond a moment before his eyes rolled up. Glorfindel caught the youth before he hit the floor.  
  
"Children." Glorfindel murmured before picking the elfling up.  
  
Elrond turned his gaze upon his sons. "You two will return the rest of the Fellowship to their chambers and I mean now. I will also expect this hall to be spotless by morning. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Ada." The twins chorused not meeting their eldar's eyes.  
  
Elrond turned leaving the hall. Glorfindel followed closely behind carrying the unconscious prince. Glorfindel saw the smile spreading over Elrond's face. He glanced at his leige warily.  
  
"What are you thinking Elrond."  
  
"That I have just found the perfect messengers to send to Thranduil."  
  
Glorfindel nodded a smirk on his own face. "It is a good thing your sons are accomplished warriors." 


End file.
